To Live and Die in Republic City
by Nice Guy Danny
Summary: Follow Inspectors Mako and Korra as they are given a special assignment to uncover the filth that lie within the department, as well as uncover the biggest conspiracy the city has yet to see. Summary sucks, story is better (hopefully).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

Thursday. July 27, 1952. 10:27 P.M. Carlisi's Restaurant, Downtown.

The day had been clear up until a few hours ago when Sam Carlisi, gang in tow, arrived at his restaurant with kegs of booze and a van full of scantly clothed broads. They were throwing a celebration for Sam's youngest son, Georgio, who had just got back from a ten year stretch for murder, and were planning on partying until they dropped. It was as if the Spirits themself had set up the events to coincide with the start of the rainiest day Republic City has ever seen.

They were having a goodfella party, the type one would see in the moving pictures and fantazise about. They drank booze, listened and - tried to - dance to the music, flirting with the broads and getting dances from them. It seemed that it was the greatest party they have ever been to.

However, the eldest son Leonardo, was troubled. He had a terrible feeling of upcoming pain and the end of the line. All he could do was down a shot of booze and continue to stare silently into the cold, rainy streets of downtown Republic City, hoping that his feeling was wrong and that everything was just fine.

That is when he noticed him.

Out in the middle of the crowd of drunken gangsters and scantly dressed broads, there was one that stood out from the rest. His face showed no emotion whatsoever. He did not interact with the gangsters and ignored the many broads trying to get into his pants. You could spot him a mile away, like a green plainclothes cop tailing your bestfriend down one of City's busy highways. He had short, black hair that was oily and slicked back as if he was some wetback and wore an odd looking suit, as if he came straight out of the Zoot Suit Riots of '43.

The unknown man started moving through the crowd, getting closer and closer to someone, as if he was going to ask them something. He started to reach into his jacket, as if trying to find a cigarette case.

The realization came to late.

The restaurant was illuminated by the assassin's pistol; the sound of gunfire drowned the screaming broads and brought the deafining ring of sadness and grief. Carlisi's boys reacted rather slowly, giving the assassin the chance to kill several of them before biting the bullet himself.

By the time Leonardo got to his father's side, Georgio was cradling him, crying. Sam muttered nonsense as blood gushed out of several holes in his waistcoat and Georgio adjusted his eyes to the darkness that began to envelope him. He looked at Leonardo and smiled.

"Get those...f-fuckers...for us Leo," Georgio stated as his last breath left his lips.

Leonardo stared at the lifeless replicas of his family when Sam's top men, Charlie di Giovanni and Vincenzo Trapani, dragged him away from the scene of the crime and hauled him off to their compound.

-o-o-o-o-

Friday. July 28 1952. 9:26 A.M. Carlisi's Restaurant, Downtown.

"Well, it appears to me what we have here is the remnants of a standard gangland shootout, ending with uh," the inspector said, nudging the dead Kingpin's lifeless corpse, "Sam Carlisi here being killed, as well as his youngest son and several of his associates, and the assassin biting the bullet. From what I can judge from my own perspective and several witnesses' statements, Sam here was throwing a party for his son when the assassin entered the restaurant, sneaking in a semi-automatic pistol chambered in .38 Super into the joint. Due to the positions of the assassin's body, he approached Carlisi, whipped out his pistol, and gunned him, his son, and several of his associates down, giving the remaining associates enough time to realize what the fuck was going on and gun him down...What do you think, Mako?"

The young inspector puffed on his cigar and looked around the crime scene. Everything his partner said had appeared to be true.

"Well, to be honest with you, I personally think its a load of bullshit that we got another mob hit dumped on us. I mean, Bei Fong's special "Intelligence Division" hasn't done anything since they put away Noatak Freeman and his boys. It's been a year, they should get off their asses."

The older inspector chuckled at Mako's remark and told him to deal with it, as well as he was going to search for some more...evidence

"_Bastards probably going to steal something out of their wallets. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he started drinking their booze_," thought the younger inspector, chuckling at the thought of the old geezer attempting to act sneaky.

Mako walked over to the assassin's corpse and knelt next to it. He started to check his pockets for any evidence when he found a slightly crumpled up note in the coat pocket:

_Luca,_

_It seems like our informant inside Carlisi's gang has been_

_found out. We can only assume that he was clipped by th-_

_at fuck's son, Georgio. Even though we cannot confirm the-_

_se suspisions as of right now, I want you to kill that fuck, and_

_if you can, kill his old man and his brother. A little birdy has info-_

_rmed us that they're having a party at their joint in downtown Am-_

_elia. Get in there, kill those fucks, and watch out - they'll be surrounded_

_by their boys. Make your shots count, kid._

_\- Rick Blaine_

The inspector folded the note up and put it back where he found it. He picks up "Luca's" wallet and looks at the identification. Luca Grimaldi. The name sounded familar, but the younger inspector couldn't put his tongue on where he's heard it before.

"Hey!" he shouted to his partner. "Does the name Luca Grimaldi ring a bell to you?"

"Luca Grimaldi? Sure. He was an ex-cop with a passion for marijuana, booze, and loose women. Got kicked off the force for taking money from Costello's Outfit. Word on the street is that he's peddling narcotics and working as extra muscle in some small cry gang aiming to take over Frankie Boy's rackets. Why do you ask?"

"Guess who barged into this place with the intention to kill. I almost forgot, what about the name Rick Blaine?" Mako asked, his mind starting to ponder about how many dirty cops were on the force.

"Rick Blaine? Sounds like someone I saw in the moving pictures one time," the elder said, shaking his head. "It was a shame Luca - you were a good kid who got mixed up in a load of shit. Here's to lookin' at you kid," he stated as he took a swing from his flask.

Mako ignored his partner's action and looked over the crime scene, sighing. He shook his head as he looked at the ground, trying to figure out what the big picture was. Why were gangsters being knocked off left and right?

"Hey Lu, I think we ought to head back to station and write up our reports. Bei Fong will be on our asses if we don't, and I don't feel like getting suspended because of you," Mako stated as he headed towards the door.

"You know what kid? I think I'm going to call it a day. I'll call up a friend of mine to pick me up from here...I got a uh...important business meeting with a couple of dames. I'll see you bright 'n early tomorrow morning," Lu said, chuckling at the anger boiling inside of his younger partner.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

Saturday. July 29 1952. 3:41 A.M. Escobar's House, Granada Hills.

Lu leaned his head against the wall as he slid down into his chair, his date fiddling with the little clothing he had on. He begged her to speed up, promising that when she got done fiddling with the clothing, she'd have the best night in her entire life. She finished taking off his clothes and started teasing him, licking only his head and would only put the head in her mouth, as if she was making him beg for her to please him. She stared up at him with determined eyes, eyes that said she was going to enjoy teasing him. Sighing, knowing he won't get any without doing what she wanted, Lu begged her to do it, so she did.

He was nearing the breaking point, the point of no return, when she stopped. He looked down at her and yelled, asking why she had stopped.

"I don't...I don't want to do this. Not with the drapes open. I have enough dignity to know when and when not to do services," the woman stated, wiping her mouth and standing up.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never keep the dra-"

The woman's body dropped infront of him, bits of skull and brain flew towards him, her blood sprouting out, covering his body and the surrounding wall.

He started to scream, looking towards the window as another bullet flew through the glass, entering his chest. He looked down and put his hand over his wound, tears starting to fall out of his eyes. Three more bullets flew through the window; two of which hit the surrounding wall while the third went through his neck.A final two bullets flew through the window; both of them striking him against the head, one lodging itself in his eye while the other grazed his head.

His body slumped foward and fell on the ground, blood spilling out of his wounds. A long, last breathe exited his lungs, his spirit escaping his prison.

And then, there was silence.

-o-o-o-o-

Saturday. July 29 1952. 8:09 A.M. RCPD Headquarters, Downtown.

"Sergeant Lu Escobar was killed by several .30 bullets, the most fatal being the one that entered his chest. Time of death approximately 3:30 A.M. I want two man teams scouring Granada Hills – I want justice to be swift and merciless. That is all," the Chief stated, dismissing the inspectors.

The inspectors started to mumble as they got up to leave. Mako sat still at his desk, rage and grief boiling in him. His hands balled into fists as he stood, making his way towards the door.

"Mako! In my office, now."

The young inspector sighed and followed the Chief into her office. "What is this about, Chief? Its like you said, I have to scour Granada Hills."

"Take a seat Mako. I need to talk to you and your new partner about something very...important."

The inspector stared at the Chief, confused why he was getting a new partner so soon. _Why would she do this to me? I...I can't have a new partner now_, he thought,_I just lost one, why would I get another so soon?_

The Chief motioned for someone to come in. Mako turned around, staring at the woman who had entered. She had brown skin, was a brunette, and had...stunningly bright blue eyes.

"Keep your eyes up if you want to keep 'em, City Boy," the woman said, chuckling. She walked towards them and sat next to Mako, looking at the Chief. "You wanted me, Chief?"

"Mako Miyagi, meet Korra Means – she'll be your new partner for the time being. Now, about this special assig-"

"With all due respect, ma'am, I don't think I'm ready to have a new fucking partner. I just lost my own partner!"

"Look asshole, it's not like I wanted to work with your sorry ass either!"

"Oh yeah? Then why do-"

"Enough of this bull shit!" the Chief shouted, startling the young inspectors. "If either of you interupt me again, I'll personally shove my foot up your asses and suspend you until hell freezes over. Now like I was saying, I'm giving you two a special assignment, kind of under the books. When the string of mob hits started, I had started to suspect that Saikhan Wong, the head honcho of our self-righteous narco's, had finally hit the breaking point and gave into the lifestyle of your average "high and mighty" gangster. Word on the street is that there's a large shipment of herion that had just arrived in town just a week ago, obviously attracting the attention of organized crime as well as our good ol' boy Wong."

"Sorry ma'am, but what does this have to do with Lu and us," Mako asked.

"Mako, what did I just say about interupting me," the Chief asked, anger rooted throughout her voice. "Now, like I was saying, a couple of little birdies informed us that our recently deceased friend, Lu Escobar, managed to get his hands on a couple of kilos of herion. I suspect that Saikhan ordered the hit and I want you to keep a close eye on him – he could lead us to whoever's dick he sucks for protection, meaning we can finally prosecute whoever's dick is getting sucked. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the young inspectors replied in unison.

"I'm glad we have made ourselves clear, now beat it!"

-o-o-o-o-

**A/N: Well, there's chapter two. I don't know about you guys, but I really, really dislike how this came out. What do you guys think?**

**As always, R&amp;R. See ya next time!**


End file.
